Please Let This Be a Dream Because They Sparkle
by GreenTea4062
Summary: The ease, the calmness he felt while walking with this girl. He tasted the word like honey was to ants, "Mate. She's my mate." (Edward/Naruto) (Fem!Naruto)


Blonde hair, blue eyes, strange fashion.

Those were the first three things he had noticed right after he caught her.

"Edward, why are you stopping?"

He let out a breath that he was holding when he was forced to catch the falling girl. Thank goodness for her as he wasn't quite ready to hunt yet, otherwise, he would have been so in tune with his senses and probably would have mistaken this girl for a prey.

His brother was nearing, and so he kept the girl away from Emmett whose thoughts were starting to become dangerous when he realized there was a human amongst them.

Emmett was silent for a second before he asked with his finger pointing at the person in his brother's hold, "Who is that?"

"I don't know," was Edward's honest answer. "She appeared out of nowhere and was about to fall on top of me."

"On top of you? Are you sane?" it was uttered with utter disbelief that Edward stilled for a second before giving his response.

"It seems so. If you count my hearing voices in my head and stating what I know as 'sane'," he quipped, his voice sounded dead serious. No matter how outrageous it was, he knew the girl wasn't up somewhere in the trees above them. That meant she fell from... the sky.

"She smells good," Emmett said, like the girl in Edward's arms was just a candy treat.

Naturally, Edward sighed as he carefully ignored his brother's thoughts to not think of this girl as a snack, like his brother was doing in his mind. For a precaution, he turned his back from his brother and jumped away to the nearby tree branch.

"Emmett, she's off limits."

An eyebrow was raised and his brother inquired with a raised tone of surprise, "You're already that territorial?"

Cue the exasperated sigh from him because he knew Emmett would be this ridiculous. His brother should know that he didn't want to think about 'romance' and 'mates' at all right now.

"It's not like that. She's a human, Emmett. Just go. I'll take her to the camp and then I'll join you on your hunt."

With a quick salute, Emmett was off, leaving Edward to sullenly stare at the blonde girl with the unexpected arrival. Alice certainly wouldn't see her coming.

"What are you?" he muttered as he carried the girl through the woods. He knew the girl couldn't be a normal human ― if she was a human at all, even though her scent screaming that she was a perfectly human ― because what human would fall from the sky and not being injured in the slightest?

Adding to that evidence, he couldn't read this girl's mind without something, or someone hitting his mind and growling loudly at him. Even when he caught a glimpse, he would just get a whisper of 'ramen', 'sasuke', and the rest was gibberish to him. He assumed that the girl would speak a different language but he knew ramen was from Japan.

Well. Japanese, then?

Certainly, he never learned that language as he didn't see the need to. Oh well. Time for visiting Rosetta Stone website to learn the language if the girl really spoke it, even if her looks didn't seem like Japanese at all.

He let himself wonder if she will be similar like Bella, the girl he had left behind for her own safety because this girl was unconscious and she was already interesting to him.

Huh. He got the feeling that he wouldn't be missing Bella if this girl was here.

He didn't know why.

"Edward!"

"Alice," he chided, feeling the girl in his arms shifting. When his sister stared up at him with loud thoughts and wide eyes, he knew his suspicion was correct. Alice hadn't seen the girl coming. "Let the girl sleep. Where's Carlisle?"

It was like she was breathless because Alice breathed out the words, "Out with Esme."

"In that case, could you check on her for any injuries? She fell from the sky."

"She fell from ― wait," Alice stopped herself and then stared at him, "What?"

"The sky." To get his point across, he lifted the girl and looked above.

Alice was silent, many visions flashing in her mind before she stated, "Bloody hell."

From across the clearing, Jasper was heard yelling, "Language, Alice!"

Ignoring the loud voice of his brother, Edward voiced his surprise at his sister.

"Alice, since when you're speaking like that?" Like she wasn't American?

"Just now. I've read too many Harry Potter memes. And also, I can curse whenever I want. After all, this girl shouldn't be here."

Edward frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"I can't see her future. Like, at all."

He glanced towards the girl in his arms. He let out a chuckle, "Well, isn't that interesting."

Alice rolled her eyes and she motioned for him to enter the tent for her to check on the girl, "Seriously, Edward."

He sheepishly shrugged as he flipped the tent's flap and gingerly placed her on the ground, "What can I say. I was bored."

"This is your fault. You're the one who decides to leave Bella." Alice sounded like she was accusing him, which, in fact, she was.

Pausing in his steps, Edward pondered on that statement. Strange. His dead, cold heart wasn't hurting at Alice's words.

"Edward," Alice hissed, eyes narrowed, horror flashed across her features. "That girl... she's your..." she couldn't continue, as her palm covered her mouth in shock.

Even if she couldn't see the unknown girl's future, she certainly could see her brother's. And in the future she saw, he had someone beside him, laughing and making faces at a blurry, tiny... something. And the one that made Edward happy wasn't Bella, but someone so blurry that she had to hear the future Edward speaking in Japanese to understand that the girl that would make her brother happy would be...

He could read his sister's mind that unfortunately made him see the vision that confirmed the nagging suspicion he had since he caught the girl.

"Alice... she's," Edward tried to put it into words, "... she's my," he exhaled, finally, he could put what she was to him into a word. The ease, the calmness he felt while walking with this girl. He tasted the word like honey was to ants, "Mate. She's my mate."

A deafening silence occurred between them. It was only broken by the supposedly unconscious girl.

 _"Kkahh, kuso. Itachi-me, watashi wo dare datte omotteyagaru."_ The long-haired blonde girl sat up so quickly for the two vampires to protest. The blonde girl deliberately blinked her peculiar shaped eyes after she took in her surroundings. _"Eh? Chotto. Doko, koko wa?"_ she exclaimed. After registering the strangers, she asked, _"Dare dattebayo?"_

Edward and Alice exchanged glances, and they agreed to one thing.

"Learn Japanese, it is," they said together.

* * *

 **Note: I'm not a native speaker. There are no translations for the Japanese stuff Naruto was saying because well, put yourself in Edward and Alice's shoes, alright? And well, the next chapter would not contain untranslated Japanese. But if you insist, I would edit and put the translations, though it wouldn't be much fun.**

 **A review is always appreciated.**


End file.
